brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Samdo994/Test4
Online Games * Huai Snowball Sling: The player has to slid on the frozen river and throw snowballs at the other three opponents. If the player manages to bury them in a large snow ball, the game is won. It was released sometime before 2001. * Let The Legend Begin: Let The Legend Begin is similar to memory, the goal of the game is to flip and match tiles with Kanohi. It was released in 2001. * Mata Nui Online Game: In the Mata Nui Online Game, players could explore and play themselves through the island Mata Nui with the Matoran character Takua. The game was released in 2001. * Mata Nui Explorer: This game features the island of Mata Nui. There is no real goal, players can only explore the island via a map and 3D graphics. The game was released in 2002. * The Battle for Mata Nui: In this game, the player could play with five Matoran, a Turaga and a Toa. The goal was to defeat all Bohrok on the island of Mata Nui. It was planned to be released in 2002 but was delayed to 2003 due to technicial difficulties. * Mata Nui Online Game II: The Mata Nui Online Game II is the continuation of the Mata Nui Online Game. This time, the player was able to navigate through Mata Nui using the Matoran Hahli. The game was released in 2003. * The Legend Continues: This game is built up with the journey of two Matoran on Mata Nui. By selecting answers out of given possibilities, the journey changes itself too. It was released in 2003. * Toa Personality Test: This game contains a list of questions and possible answers. The player can choose the answers that fit to himself. After completing the questions, a player gets feedback on which Toa Nuva fits to him. The game was released in 2003. * Stop the Morbuzakh: This game was played out of the view of Vakamas mask. The objective was to decimate the steady growing ranks of the Morbuzakh plant. It was released in 2004. * Piraka Attack: Players had to choose a Piraka to play with. The objective was to hit Matoran to enslave them and levelling up. The game was released in 2006. * Island Invenstigation: The players play a Matoran to look for items and free the Band All-American Rejects. The game was released in 2006. * Matoran Escape: The Matoran of Voya Nui, being controled by the player, had to navigate through Voya Nui and escape the Piraka. It was released in 2006. * Voya Nui Online Game: The player controls one of six different Toa Inika and navigates through the whole island Voya Nui. The goal is to collect items and improve the stats to defeat all six and the seventh Piraka and retrieve the Mask of Life. The game was released in 2006. * Inika Island Assault: Again, the player uses a Toa Inika to play his way through the Piraka districts of Voya Nui. The goal of the game is to complete all six levels with a Piraka as the boss at each end to defeat. It was released in 2006. * Creeps from the Deep: The goal in this game is to cut away the blocking seaweed to move foward as far and fast as possible. If the player is too slow, he loses and "gets caught by" a Barraki. It was released in 2007. * Barraki Platform Game: The Barraki Platform Game can be played with the Barraki Mantax, Kalmah or Pridak. The gameplay is to navigate through the sea to find golden masks and complete the level. The game was released in 2007. * Command the Mahri: This game is divided into seven sub-games. Each one features one of the Toa Mahri. The player has to play six levels in each game, the games being specialized on the Toa's abilities. In the seventh game, the player has to play the last level of each of the six previous games in order to have the respective Toa participate in the final level. The game was released in 2007. * Battle for Power: The game features the fight between the Phantoka Toa and the Phantoka Makuta. The player can decide on which side he wants to play. The levels of each side include playing with the Toa, Makuta, the Av-Matoran and Toa Ignika. It was released in 2008. * BIONICLE: Mistika: BIONICLE: Mistika is divided into two sections: The Story Levels and the User Levels. The goal of the Story Levels is to navigate through the Swamp of Karda Nui and reach the Codrex as fast as possible, either using characters or unlockable vehicles. By playing the User Levels the players can create their own level layout and play in their level or in levels other users have created, in four different games. The game was released in 2008. * Glatorian Arena 1, 2, 3: By playing the Glatorian Arena, players can participate in Arena Matches against other Glatorian, playing against a computer. The goal is to improve stats and defeat the other participants. Glatorian Arena 1 features the classic Glatorian of Spring 2009. Glatorian Arena 2 uses new techniques and the Glatorian Legends of Summer 2009. Glatorian Arena 3 is a combination of both, having even more techniques to use. All three games were released in 2009. * Agori Defender: the goal of the game is to defend the Agori from the troops of Makuta, following a special path, from reaching the Agori entrance. In this game the player does not play a singe figure, but is able to place multiple defender figures along this path, which attack the enemies automaticly. Being the last online game of BIONICLE, it was released in 2010. * BIONICLE Campaign: In early 2009, The LEGO group released several new BIONICLE-themed Networkers, -items, -badges and -blueprints at My LEGO Network to promote the Spring BIONICLE 2009 sets.